Point in the Direction of the Nearest God and Let Loose
by Hadronix
Summary: Lucina and the others are at the temple, with a horde of Risen banging on the door and Grima looming overhead. Lucina hastily summons Naga for their last stand, the Divine Dragon suggests traveling back in time. However, Kratos happened to be traveling through a time portal when Naga casted her spell. Things didn't go as planned.


**A/N:** This Kratos is from God of War 2.  
-

The Shepherds didn't exactly have a lot of time on their hands, as Kjelle and Yarne could only hold the doorway to the temple for so long against the endless amounts of Risen threatening to break through. Laurent and Noire were doing their best to thin the numbers, but they were still human, and humans have their limits. Lucina, being the only one who could call upon Naga, rushed towards the altar, Fire Emblem in hand with its entire set of Gemstones. If she couldn't secure the Divine Dragon's help, or if she is found unworthy, then that is all that they can do. The princess lies the prized possession onto the altar, "Naga, please. I, Lucina, request for your aid against the Fell Dragon." Now is the time, if they can't stop him here…

"Ah, Lucina." The image of Naga flickers into existence, "You wish to be deemed worthy of my blessing?"

Despite the severity of the situation and the pressure building on her, Lucina remains composed, "Yes, Naga." She is still a goddess, after all.

"I can, but will you be able to overcome the Risen to get to him?" Her words struck a chord with Lucina, she's right after all.

"We have no other choice, Naga." The princess can overhear the battle behind her, it's getting worse.

"There is another way, I can use the power of the Gemstones to send you back in time, to give you all a second chance."

"A second chance?" She repeats, "If…"

"But know this, it will be a one-way trip, and you will be sent back far in time. Most likely before your parents have even married."

Lucina spares a glance to the situation behind her, Kjelle is suffering the worst of it all, "Yes, Naga. That would be for the best."

"Very well, Awakener." A strange hum fills the room as the goddess starts chanting in a language Lucina doesn't recognize. She was expecting it to be like some sort of teleportation spell, something she had experienced once. What she wasn't expecting was it to be some sort of glowing blue magic wall in the shape of a door. "Something's wrong…" Those two words sent a chill down her back.

With a loud grunt and a show of strength that defied all mortal reasoning, Kratos rams an axe into Clotho's neck, sending a torrent of blood gushing out, and ending the last of the three Sisters of Fate. He jumps off of her fresh corpse, then proceeds to walk towards one of the many looms in the room. One by one, he begins pulling them, trying to find the one that leads to his life. After several attempts, he begins pulling on the correct thread, causing the mirror on the second floor to shift images, he continues pulling until the time that Zeus betrayed him. Setting the thread in place, he sprints off towards the mirror, sending him back in time…

When the lights around him fades, however. He is **not** in Athens, the colossi is nowhere to be seen, but more importantly, neither Zeus or his past self is there. Instead, he is greeted with the sight of some battle, a number of warriors are holding the line against some sort of spawn of Hades. "N-Naga?" He turns and glares at a rather thin woman.

"Where am I?" He spits out, unsheathing his Blades of Chaos, "Where is **Zeus**?"

He is met with only confusion, "Zeus? Is he one of the gods?"

He realizes he isn't even in Greece, "Did you interfere with the Threads of Fate?" Zeus needs to die, now, he doesn't have time… but the gateway is gone.

"We're holding out against Grima and his Risen." She says, "Are you to assist?"

"No."

"But, the world will end if he…"

"I care not for the world, only the death of the gods." He starts to walk away.

"Gods… Grima is the Fell Dragon, a corrupted god." She reaches out.

He turns around and narrows his eyes, "Where is he?"

The woman forms a small smile, "Outside of the temple, he is in the sky. I can have Cynthia…"

"I will bring him down." Without waiting for a response, he runs, jumps, and shoulder-tackles through the wall of the old temple. When he lands, he is greeted by several dozen of these 'Risen'. "Grima!" He roars into the sky, "Come, god. Face your end!" With one swing of a Blade, he cuts down over a dozen Risen. One spin clears the entire area around him. It seems he has got the attention of Grima, as the massive beast foolishly swoops down, looking to simply crush him.

"Die, insect!" His massive foot comes crashing down. If Kratos were mortal, he would have surely died, but he isn't. He is a god… was the God of War. Kratos, with a shocking show of strength, stops the foot with his hands, "What?" Grima pushes harder, but is only met with more resistance, "Impossible!" He brings his foot up once more, but Kratos pierces his foot with one of his Blades, allowing him to ride up.

With inhumane agility, Kratos climbs around the massive foot, then pulls himself up, before closing the rest of the distance to his wing with an incredible leap. "Die!" He charges at the neck, where some mortal man stands. The man raises his hand and casts some sort of spell, but Kratos reflects it with his Golden Fleece, sending it back. Doubling his already incredible speed, Kratos tackles the man to the ground, skewering him with a single thrust of his blades.

"You… can't kill me!" The man taunts, which proves to be false, as Kratos easily decapitates him, then shoves his Blades into the dragon's neck, piercing its scales just as easily. The Spartan continues to stab into the neck, causing the massive beast to fall to the ground. Planting one blade into its neck, he swings around his neck once, wrapping the chains around him.

"Die, god!" With another show of impossible strength, Kratos heaves and the chains starts to rip into the Fell Dragon's neck, before it quickly cuts through all of the resistance. The massive head plops off with a thud, ending the god's life. The adrenaline starts to fade, and he is left with one question.

How is he going to get back?


End file.
